


Blackout

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Day 16, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Implied Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, barely mentions smut tbh, hangovers, race and albert are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Race and Albert wake up naked in bed together and try to piece together what the hell happened last night.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Triggers: read the tags. drunk sex not actually shown.

Race woke up with a splitting headache and a mouth as dry as the desert. He rolled over, the motion sending his head spinning for much longer than his body. He fell against something solid, groaning. “The fuck?”

“Racer?” Even when his voice was raspy as sandpaper, Race recognized Albert. He pulled a pillow over his head, blocking the light. “Do you remember last night? Like, at all?”

“Nope,” Race answered. What had happened? His question was quickly answered when he sat up. The covers fell off, revealing that they were both naked. On top of that, his hips hurt. Great. He had had (probably awesome) sex with his crush, and he didn’t even remember it!

Albert quickly realized what had happened too. “Oh shit,” he said, turning redder than his hair.

Race stood up, bracing himself against the wall. It hurt to exist, but he needed to be in a different room from Albert right now. He nearly tripped over their clothes, thrown haphazardly around the room. He grabbed a pair of underwear (who knows whose it was), put it on, and pressed forward.

He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and threw cold water on his face. His head still hurt, but he felt a little more awake.

“Hey, look at this!” Albert walked into the room, thankfully wearing. His sweatpants from last night, not thankfully dangling a used condom. “Drunk us used protection! Kobe-” he said, throwing it in the bathroom trash can and pressed a cold towel to his eyes.

“Eyyy, go drunk us!” Race cheered. At least Albert wasn’t making a big deal about it. Even though Race was relieved, it still kinda stung that he was playing it off like just another funny story. He masked the feeling with a goofy grin to match Al’s, and stumbled into the kitchen.

“Do you know any hangover cures?” Albert asked, opening the fridge.

“I think Davey said a banana blended with oatmeal, water, and a raw egg works best,” Race said.

“Yeah, we have one of those things,” Albert said. “Fried eggs it is.”

Race pulled out his single frying pan and passed it to Albert, who started melting butter in it. Not knowing what else to do, he sat at the table, watching. Albert cracked the eggs, his long red hair flowing over his ripped back muscles. It was a ridiculously coupley situation, Race realized, which only made the fact they were just friends hurt more.

“Bone apple tit,” Albert said, placing a slightly burnt egg in front of Race. “Why do all your plates have kittens on them?”

“Shut up, they’re from goodwill.” Race picked up the egg with his hands and stuffed it in his mouth. Not knowing where the forks were, Albert was forced to do the same.

“G-d, we’re disasters,” he laughed. Race laughed too, unable to hide his besotted grin.

“We are. Now, can we please put on some clothes?” To be honest, Race couldn’t look at Al’s washboard abs for a minute longer, but he didn’t have to know that. Albert and Race got dressed again, for the most part in their own clothes.

“Enjoy your walk of shame, bitch,” Race called as Albert walked out the door.

“I live down the hall, idiot,” Al said. Race flipped him off behind his back before closing the door. He braced himself against a wall, his heart pounding with a little more than exertion. Despite himself, he smiled. It was too late- Race was in love with Albert Dasilva.

**Author's Note:**

> If ur wondering why this is late its bc my whole region lost wifi for 2 days


End file.
